


The Reveal

by ghostwriter00797



Category: Alien Series, Wild Kratts
Genre: I don't know if it's graphic or not, I'm not even going to try to explain this, OOC Alert, Violence, ask to tag if I missed anything, but basically a lot of what the boys look like is based off of the xenomorphs, but it's tagged, it's weird and I know it, noone is in character and I didn't even try, reveal fic I guess, so that's why the tag for alien is there, the alien au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter00797/pseuds/ghostwriter00797
Summary: Chris and Martin aren't exactly human.The Tortuga crew isn't privy to that particular secret.The attack changes that.





	The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird, but oh well.  
> If you didn't read the tags, then Chris and Martin's alien designs are heavily based off the xenomorphs from the Alien series, and they're about the size of a warrior (around 7 Ft).  
> I don't know what possessed me to write this, but it's here. Enjoy.  
> If it's in italics, it's mind speech.

“Aviva, we need to go back to the Tortuga.”

Aviva has never seen the Kratt brothers this agitated. She’s also never been this annoyed with them. They’ve been anxious since the Tortuga landed last night, trying their best to keep everyone inside; and when that failed, doing the best they could to get them back to it. It’s driving her up the wall, and she can tell that even Jimmy is losing his patience.

“You two were the ones who wanted to go looking for a pride of lions at  _ four in the morning _ , remember? We’re not going back until we find them.”

They quiet down, Chris going back to bouncing his leg and Martin continuously tugging at the zipper of his pullover. It’s no less irritating. Still, they don’t say anything for the next half hour, the longest bout of silence she’s gotten since they woke up. Her guard is down, her focus on the landscape ahead, so she doesn’t really take too much notice when they go completely still. She does notice when Martin pulls her back against the seat and Chris rips the key out of the ignition. The headlights go out, leaving them in near complete darkness, the only light that of the setting full moon. Aviva feels something in her mind snap. This is the last straw.

“What the hell is wrong with you two today?! Have you lost your minds?!”

She never gets an answer. 

“ **Get down!** ”

There’s something screeching in the early morning darkness, something huge and dark and like nothing she’s ever seen. It flies onto the windshield of the Createrra, cracks spider-webbing across the glass. All she can see is the teeth, the slavering maw that is inches away from her. The weight of the vehicle shifts, someone’s leapt out but she can’t look away. She’s not blinking, breathing shallowly as it growls and cocks its head. Then a green blur is ramming into its side and there’s a hand at the small of her back (Martin?), pushing her down.

“HEY, UGLY! COME GET ME!”

She screams. That’s Chris,  _ Chris is out there provoking that thing _ . And then something is growling over her, warm breath down her neck. Jimmy’s hand finds hers. And Koki is somewhere by her legs, and she doesn’t know what’s on top of them but she doesn’t want to know. There’s rattling, hissing, and the thing is  _ screaming _ . There’s the sounds of a fight, screeching and ripping and the tearing of flesh, and she squeezes her eyes shut as another breath ghosts down her spine. She doesn’t dare look up, doesn’t dare twitch as what feels like a tail ghosts over her, and breathes a sigh of relief when the Createrra rocks once more. The heat leaves, and she glances up. Aviva regrets that.

“Oh my God.” 

There’s two more of them, dark against the moonlit sky. They’re ganging up on the original, which is stumbling, dark patches growing wherever it stands. Chris and Martin are nowhere in sight. She knows what they’re moving in to do. Koki and Jimmy do too, if the horrified gasps behind her say anything. None of them look away when the killing blow lands. 

The silence that comes after is deafening. It is broken only by the heavy breathing of the two creatures left standing. They’re not moving, and neither is Aviva. That is, until they take a step forward, and then another. They move slowly, almost like they’re trying to be non threatening. She’s not convinced, but she has no choice but to stay put. A quick glance at the hood of the car reveals a smoking engine. There is no way they’re going to be able to drive away, and she doubts that any of them could outrun the two. 

_ You okay? _

The three of the start in unison. 

“What?”

_ Are you okay? Not hurt? _

She hears it again, and she assumes Koki and Jimmy do too. It’s Jimmy that decides to take a chance.

“Are… are you speaking to us?”

The two of them seem to laugh, if the tickling feeling in her head is anything to go by, and she realizes that they’re actually bigger than what originally attacked them. One is a deep green, spikes along its tail and very sharp looking claws. The other is a deeper blue, almost completely smooth and with what looks to be webbing in between its fingers. The green one  _ nods _ .

_ Of course! Don’t worry, only temporary. _

Aviva is still running on adrenaline, still scared out of her wits, but she laughs. Her crew joins in and she doesn’t even want to think of where Chris and Martin might be-- wait. Green and Blue, killing what attacked them, not moving immediately on to them when the opportunity was perfect. She narrows her eyes the way she always does when she’s annoyed, testing and-- there, the two creatures distinctly shift in a very familiar, very guilty way.

“Chris, Martin, I am going to kill you.”

That unleashes the flood gates. The blue one, which she is assuming is somehow Martin, chirps at her, those  _ very sharp teeth _ suddenly getting very close to her face. She startles back, vaguely aware of Koki and Jimmy screaming at the tops of their lungs, and registers that he’s wiggling in place like a very happy puppy.

_ You always know Aviva! _

She gets a very ‘blue’ feeling from the thought, so she assumes it’s from Martin. She’s right.

“Do I want to know?”

She thinks it’s Chris that answers that one.

_ Not now. Maybe later. _

Chris has shuffled closer, seeming to watch the surrounding area. Though how he’s doing it without visible eyes is a mystery to her. Martin takes it upon himself to comfort the very scared other humans in the backseat, actually hopping over a bit to their side.

_ Koki, Jimmy, don’t worry! It’s us! _

They stop screaming, finally, and Aviva sighs. She can feel the headache coming on.

“Let’s just go back to the Tortuga. I’m too tired to deal with this right now.”

 

* * *

 

It’s a slow ride back, with the engine being so damaged that she can barely get to twenty miles per hour. Chris goes ahead of them, vanishing from sight for a few minutes before reappearing. Martin stays behind the car, sometimes by the side, and when they hit hills he helps them push the vehicle up.

“Dude, what is Chris doing?”

_ Scouting. More might be out there. _

The tickling ‘blue’ feeling they’ve quickly learned is Martin seems to be on edge as he says it, looking around warily. Jimmy, coping through excessive amounts of questions, starts up again.

“So, like, there’s more of you?”

He seems to hesitate to answer, but after a minute he does.

_ Maybe? First other we’ve seen in our lifetime, but wasn’t intelligent like us. Feral. You were prey. _

Aviva doesn’t think anyone will blame her if she pushes the Createrra a little harder.

“So, um, do  _ you _ , y’know… eat people?”

There’s a loud thud, and a sudden grunt of pain, Koki having whacked Jimmy upside the head. Luckily for their continued survival--it may be the boys but that doesn’t mean she trusts them right now--Martin seems more amused than anything.

_ Nope! Raised human, by humans. Feels wrong, never had the desire to in the first place. _

“So your parents are human?”

Another whack from Koki, but Martin just laughs.

_ Mom wasn’t. Dad, Memma, Aunties and Uncles are. She laid eggs and left, he stayed. _

Chris suddenly emits a high, warbling call, and Martin answers with his own.

_ Stay. Possible danger ahead. _

He slips into the tall savannah grass, and for all his coloring he seems to vanish. Aviva puts the Createrra in park, and this time she can prepare. They get out and stretch. Koki and Jimmy get the tranq guns out from the trunk, and she grabs one of her biggest wrenches from the on-board toolbox.

“You alright Aviva? You haven’t said much.”

She looks right into Koki’s concerned eyes, and she can’t hide from that. She never could.

“I’m fine, I guess. It’s just… it’s not every day you find out that two of your friends are not exactly human? I think that would scare anybody.”

It isn’t like she doesn’t believe that it’s them. She knows Chris and Martin like the back of her hand after the two years they’ve spent together. It’s more like it irks her that she never figured this out. They’d certainly dropped enough hints.

“Yeah, I mean, those teeth are  _ sharp _ . But it’s still the Kratt bros, even if it’s weird and every part of my brain wants me to run away.”

Honestly, none of them are showing the proper response to this, but Aviva thinks it can be excused for now. She’s pretty sure it’s shock.

_ Vivs! In the car now! We’re moving! _

Martin doesn’t sound panicked, but he doesn’t sound calm either. Still, they clamber back into the Createrra as the brothers slip from the vegetation.

“What’s wrong? More?”

He doesn’t answer, simply seeming to nudge her to be quiet.

_ Don’t talk. Go around. _

The route that flashes in her mind is going to take a significant amount of time, but she doesn’t question it. The brothers flank the car, keeping pace and standing guard. Aviva knows they found something, and she would hazard a guess that it’s dangerous. She doesn’t want to know. She learns soon enough when the first screech pierces the air once more.

 

* * *

 

When they finally,  _ finally _ reach the Tortuga the sun is high in the sky. Aviva doesn’t know what time it is, and she doesn’t care. She just wants this to be over. She’s covered in saliva, goo, and she’s pretty sure she’s got some nasty chemical burns from the blood those things shed. Her muscles are burning from the exertion of holding back snapping jaws and hitting whatever she could reach. Sure, Chris and Martin did a lot of the fighting, but they were only two against what she’s sure was several dozen. She makes to get out of the Createrra, but--

_ Not yet. Let us check. _

Martin nudges her back into her seat, and it’s a testament to how exhausted they all are that her heart doesn’t even skip a beat at the proximity of those teeth. They’ve been running from those nightmare creatures for hours, and the adrenaline has finally worn off. Jimmy lets out a pathetic whine, having been looking forward to getting back in the pilot’s seat and getting them up in the air.

_ Doubt any came out this far from the nest. Can’t be too careful though. _

The brothers disappear into the massive airship that they call home, and the warmth of the sun shining down on her begins to lull Aviva to sleep. Then she hears the swishing of grass and the distinct growl of another one and she’s wide awake. Shaking hands grasp her wrench once more, adrenaline flooding her system for what seems like the millionth time that day. She stands, along with Koki and a very wobbly Jimmy, and prepares for a fight. A flash of black is all the warning any of them gets before it lunges. 

“Down!”

Aviva doesn’t know who said it, but they all drop. The air rushes by as the thing flies over the Createrra, and then she loses herself. Somehow she’s left the Createrra, and she’s hitting it before it can close those jaws over her head, and Chris is there, teeth digging into its neck, shielding her from the burning blood. She blinks and she’s being dragged onto the Tortuga, the smoking wreck of the Createrra left in the distance. Again, and she’s strapped in as the ship struggles into the air (It was fine when they left, she swears), away from the creatures. Again, and the brothers are human again, talking to a man in a suit on the video-screen. One more time, and her world goes black. She’ll deal with the consequences of all this tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The telepathic speech being broken up and simple is a consequence of the whole mind link thingy being temporary, as well as the fact that human brains aren't really built as well for it. Just in case anyone was wondering.


End file.
